


【銀高/架空】薩烏達德

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 結束後的世界裡沒有他，同樣的另一個世界的他也不在，彼此之間的吸引讓兩人相遇。





	【銀高/架空】薩烏達德

-01

這世界越是凌亂卻越是穩定。為此大概這就是戰役後一切雖說是四分五裂，但隱隱的它卻已經安穩下來。

不論如何銀時依然生活在這樣的世界，只是過往的夢魘仍舊折磨著他。

『你什麼也都保護不了』

猛然跳起。銀時沁出的冷汗讓他在這略微悶濕的臥房中仍然感到寒冷，浸濕了被褥以及自己蜷曲的亂髮，塌陷著沾附在銀時的額間，低頭糢糊的紅瞳在矇灰清晨的微光下逐漸恢復神采。

摀住自己的眼臉，銀時學會男人的低笑。自己凌亂的臥房是打從那一天之後累積的，雖然新八維持的很好，但有時多了一個人，所有東西的秩序就又亂了調，同理少了也是。猶如銀時身旁一般，空了就讓髒亂來填補。

矇矇的朝陽微弱的透著和紙給予銀時不清楚的光線，他沒急著爬起身來，只是靜靜沈思這不知道第幾次從夢中驚坐而起的現在，其實這說真有點傷人老腰，本來以為好好完事後能有一段美好的退休生活，只可惜一直以來沒什麼計劃甚至是空窗的收入，讓戶頭並不是那麼能夠容忍自己的任性。

無力的癱回被褥之中，左手的手臂稍稍的蓋住自己，其實這樣再睡回籠也不錯的，反正等著新八來喚自己也不遲。

只可惜自己的思緒並沒安定的那麼快速，臨醒前的火焰與那人逐漸糢糊的身影形成強烈的對比，最終只是殘留猶如灰燼的朦朧，無神的盯著天花板。

「總覺得不振作不行呢」伴隨著清晨細微噪音慢慢的浮現，銀時輕聲說著。

\--------------

明明結束的那時，還能那樣嬉戲的說。

「這可不妙啊」帶著壞笑銀時輕嘆著。想當然的對這聲音不陌生的那人便回過頭 ，反射在他那乾淨的墨綠兩人對望著，銀時更是變本加厲的扯開笑容。

「讓某中二得到那什麼能力來著？不老不死嗎？又要有新篇章給阿銀捅大禍嗎？像什麼中BOSS再現之類的」話語才落下，一擊痛擊就讓銀時不得不彎下腰。

「可能不用等那時現在先來如何？」先下手在說實在不是什麼公正的舉動。

「痛！痛！這真的是活不久的人該有的力量嗎？」明明大人還是那麼不留情面的痛，不稍微反抗阿銀可真要給打死。

一出力把人扛起，銀時沒什麼在乎旁人的眼光，反正以往也是這麼鬧，一不合先揍一輪再說，有時候也會像這樣不管羞恥與否，先扛著人繞一圈，讓大家知道阿銀這一次又在跟誰鬧，即使他人也不願瞥眼，要是多看了等等可要給兩人一致向外的炮口攻擊誰受得了，然而就惟獨打從一開始就先發治人的坂本敢上去鬧兩人。

\---------------------

側頭，約莫早上八點吧，新八準時報到。  
至於時間嘛，有些事習慣就是如此，當然也是因為工作，惟獨阿銀一人懶懶散散，聽著新八的腳步漸近，也只是無力的看著。

少年圓滾滾的眼神銳利不少，襯著鏡框叫人不一瞬間就是注意到少年的眼神，即使聲音還是那滿滿的無奈。  
「銀桑還在睡嗎」唰的拉開紙門，為裡頭的髒亂露出睥睨眼光。  
「說了幾次了、自己的房裡至少也保持一個程度的樣子啊」  
「哈啊……是是、你是哦卡桑嗎？」慵懶的坐起身，銀時抬手抓撓著後腦的鬈髮。  
「還不是銀桑這樣的模樣、是人都看不下去好嗎？」新八念著，然而在踏進房時給男人推了出去，拉上紙門隔絕一切。  
「那不看就好了啊」  
「嘆……哪天要是跑出巨大的蟑●可別叫我哦…雖然以前好像也遇過」

明明什麼事都遇過了，但偏偏是那沒什麼更叫人無力。

簡單的早飯過後，三人便等著維持生計的來電。說起來也全都是一些雜工，就是恰好填飽肚子、滿足空缺的生活。

阿銀是沒什麼不滿，得過且過便足已，當然有點閒錢玩個小鋼珠也不錯。  
只是每當這陰雨的天氣總叫人感到不舒服，說不上什麼感覺，但就是濕濕的不怎麼透氣悶悶的感覺，無論是忍不住的第一滴還是最後都無所謂了吧，反正要是繼續這樣也只是在這之後一身濕、或者已經已經濕的一塌糊塗，可容易感冒的，這麼想著，回過神來已經在抬前看著吃盡的鋼珠很神奇對吧。

抓著機台吐出的票券準備逃跑，但阿銀失蹤的過程已經有所成長的孩子已經完成工作擔心的來找人，沒想到還真在這給他們找著，趕忙的落跑。  
「冷…冷靜…」武力的上升還真的讓銀時瞬間反應是躲起來，而給兩人追著漫街跑好不容易才甩掉他們，畢竟重建後的街道雖然不離原先的模樣，但還是讓銀時感到些微的陌生，繞著繞著銀時都要有種可以竄到其他世界的幻想。

-02

當蛟杉醒來時，一切都不一樣了。

有些事情，打從很久以前就變了調，自己何時喜歡上金時的他也不清楚。

只是那時對於蛟杉他就是特別的存在，說不上同齡，畢竟比起金時，蛟杉活過的歲月長得多，所以金時喜愛親近人的事，蛟杉也只是接受自己感興趣的那部分。

並不是說自己沒興趣人類的事，像是人類的慶典、每每伴隨慶典熱鬧漫天散的煙火是蛟杉好奇的，也因為如此他才遇見金時。

只是跟人接觸，蛟杉還是保持著一定程度的戒備，畢竟他可不想平白無故傷了自己。

但最終他還是因為與″他人″接觸傷了自己，明明他沒求過他為自己做什麼，然而他還是做了叫兩人總會後悔的事，作為神靈的一部分，食用人類的血肉都是禁忌，即使能緩和一些事，到底卻還是逃不過早該發生的，甚至拖累了對方。

抬手輕觸自己的嘴角，一股叫人生厭的氣味濃得要蛟杉無法忍受，才想洗淨自己才發現本來居所給狐狸換了位置，藏在滿佈的蘆葦間，這池子跟以往的湖泊相比小得可以，但蛟杉也想起來他早就沒可以回去的地方。

嘴角的血是淡了，緩緩的融入池水血紅化作一絲長線遲遲的不肯離去，只是另一頭猶如斷了線般怎麼也都找不著人。

 

-03

同樣盼著另一個人，然而他們卻在最終等到彼此。

四處的荒蕪，銀時對這地方是陌生的，從來沒見過，不過至少他確定這是夢，至於怎麼會夢到他也覺得很奇怪。

些許有人跡還算好一些，但這裡什麼都沒有只有他一人，本來的小徑佈滿雜草幾乎不見，但還是依稀有走獸的痕跡，留有細細的路徑。

一路上小腿高的雜草掃得銀時發癢，雖然不明白自己該往哪去，但至少是好過留在想鬼故事裡會出現鬼的村子好。

沙沙細碎的響著，聽來安心，但就怕等等多了另一個聲音，銀時不禁加快步伐的向著明亮的月色跑去。

這才好不容易竄出時，就掉進湖畔邊，一瞬間的潮濕即使是夢也真實的叫銀時覺得自己會不會尿床了。  
「饒過阿銀我吧……都老大不小了」一手揪著衣緣，銀時抬手按著額頭低語著。

一抬頭眼前是不受自己引來的動靜打擾的″人″。

 

滿叢的蘆葦團團環繞著″男人″，盈滿的月沉在一旁，照得男人的髮絲散著淡淡的紫暈，白淨的臉龐也似是月色的一部分般的畫不開界限。

盯著那張熟悉卻有陌生氣質的臉龐許久，男人才好似發現銀時的稍稍側過頭。

 

-04

銀時這才發現″男人″的四周不單單只是髮色那麼單純，而是罩著透得幾乎看不見的頭紗，男人瞪大的墨綠，看著自己，讓銀時沒法想像到底是自己給他的模樣震懾住還是那男人猶如梅杜莎一般的眼神讓銀時一時半刻無法動彈，等回神過來，男人已然垂下目光。

眼底是什麼情緒銀時並不能明白，不過至少沒有敵意，總得上前去詢問，否則放眼望去銀時沒把握他可以在遇到人。

「那個……」一開口銀時發現自己的語調高了些，即使說服心理，生理上還是怕得顯現出來，除了期盼等回別有忽然瞬移到自己面前的情況可好。  
「嗯？」男人輕聲應道。  
「這裡是…？」  
「呵呵！那我倒要問你你在這裡做什麼？」  
「……」其實這是個蠢的不能在蠢的問題，即使對方答了銀時也沒把我懂，不過要是真在夢境男人的回覆應該會順著自己的意識相關，看著一旁蘆葦輕掃著，銀時總想把腦海裡那出現幽靈說著自己好恨的後院逐出腦內。  
「……」男人看著銀時苦惱的模樣淺笑著。

其實男人也不清楚自己為何而來，只是意識朦朧間醒來時就在這裡，曾有一段漫長的歲月自己意識不清，只是身旁的人每一次都伴著自己。

然而當自己恢復意識後，那人卻消失直到今日仍然不曾出現過，要不是曾經的神社還留存著，男人都要以為彼此的相遇只是夢，作為蛟龍在那與世隔絕籠罩著濃霧的深山很多事情都是小妖怪帶回來的，包括狐狸的小把戲，愚弄著人類，以往男人是聽得有趣，直到狐狸來戲弄自己。

為此不經想過，是否現在的自己只是給狐狸的把戲愚弄沉醉在一個逃不開的循環之中。

然而每每如此想時，有些事情卻又過分清晰，甚至就自己不想承認他只是場夢。

「啊…好麻煩！」拍上自己的額間，銀時道。

下一刻自己就這麼無預警的醒來，望著家裡的天井，外頭滂沱大雨淋著屋頂，明明直到剛剛還是寂靜得男人的淺笑都能聽見，現在卻一下子湧入著規律的吵雜還真是有些不能適應。

而一天就這麼開始。

梅雨季節，雨總沒停的。

衣物不乾的滿佈著家中，陰雨綿綿的加沉了許多事物的重量，當然也包括銀時銀白的鬈髮，不若以往的蓬鬆感，反倒塌陷了些，搭上本來的猩紅死魚眼更是沒精神。

陰沈的景物大概除了電視是亮得外，一切總裹上一層厚重的灰，搭著雨水的拍擊上一個上午過去。

漆黑的話筒絲毫沒響的意思，覺得沙發差不多給自己躺凹了的銀時起身，走往窗口，屋簷成排的雨水不斷滴落，路上不得不外出的人打著各式的傘，路上也四處積出小水灘的映照出給水痕打碎的天色。

絲毫沒有工作意願啊，這怎麼看都沒想出門。

那種一開窗伸懶腰後的振奮根本不可能存在，想著。

銀時很快的癱回沙發，盯著陰暗間唯一閃動的物體打混的過了下午。

以往的少年、少女也有自己的私事，說起來万事屋也只是個兼差罷了，而且早早熟悉銀時的惰性的他們大概也猜到這一天就是休假的意思。

昏沈間，雨聲跟某個地方契合了起來。

拍打在葉片上的細碎聲響與屋簷的拍擊聲在耳邊錯了開來，睜開眼，銀時又回到前一天的夢境。

不同的是，這一次徒留自己跟綠意盎然的白果樹。


End file.
